


there aren't any aliens in sheffield

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bradley Walsh - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Gay Romance, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Mandip Gill - Freeform, Sonic Screwdriver, Space Gays, TARDIS - Freeform, Tosin Cole - Freeform, i'm meant to be doing drama gcse homework, its canon shhh, its due in tomorrow, jodie whittaker - Freeform, yaz loves 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: yaz meets the doctor, and her whole life changes. mixing between her boyfriend and going to space is going to be hard.





	there aren't any aliens in sheffield

**Author's Note:**

> lol i am so sorry that i'm so bad with writing fics, year ten takes up so so much of my free time. :(

 Her whole life changed when the strange woman fell from the sky. Her eyes had been opened to a completely new experience when she abruptly entered her life. She'd never forget it.

 Yaz had a boyfriend, back on Earth, and she hadn't spoke to him for days - she didn't want to. She felt so caught up in what she was experiencing, enlightened by everything new she saw. They'd been dating for a few years, but the connection felt like it was weakening every day she spent with the Doctor; he might still be in love with her, but all Yaz wanted to do was stay in this huge spaceship and explore the unknown and never go back to Earth. But she'd have to face her fear one day.

 Staring at the ceiling, she recalled the events of that day: going to an alien planet, wondering into a city of fish-looking-talking-things, the Doctor trying to speak their language and Ryan mimicking her, running from that city because they had gotten offended by Ryan, and now going to sleep in the TARDIS. It was an exhilarating day, and adrenaline was still shooting through her veins. She wouldn't be able to get to sleep. 

 Sure that everyone else was asleep, she eventually got up out of boredom to explore the other rooms of the infinite ship. She walked down the silent corridors, stretching as far as she could see. Finally, a door popped up, and she walked in. A huge library, with four floors, bigger than her house, was laid out in front of her. Her mouth dropped open, and then curved into a smile from ear to ear. She ran over, inspecting every book she could see, even finding a few of her favourites during the half hour she was exploring in there for. She came across a rack of books with the words 'favourites' reigning over it. Yaz smiled and pulled out a few books from the shelf to look at them. The first Harry Potter book, a few Shakespearean plays, and a LGBT+ romance novel were all scattered amongst the shelf. 

 Continuing her exploration of the ship, she came across a kitchen, a cinema room, a park, a swimming pool, and then found herself in the control room. The blonde alien jumped up from where she was sitting, plastering a slightly fake smile on her face when Yaz entered. Her eyes were red and she had tear stains on her grey top. 

 "Hiya, Yaz," Her eyes held no emotion. "What you doing up?"  
  

 "Can't sleep," Yaz sat on a step. "Are you okay?"  
 

 "Of course!" She smiled, but Yaz raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "Okay, you got me. I'm just tired. Regenerating can really wear me out,"

 "Okay," She didn't believe her, but she knew the Doctor well enough to know she wasn't going to tell her the real reason. "It's so strange, all of this. It's like I have two lives - one here and one on Earth. I'm not close to my family at all, but I have.. A boyfriend. I don't even think I love him anymore. Everything's changing and it's so hard to keep up,"

 The Doctor showed a look of concern yet understanding on her face.

 "I haven't spoken to him in days. I don't even think he knows if I'm alive at this point." She smiled sadly.

 "It depends on what you want to do. If you want to stay with me, you can. If you want to go back home, you can. It's up to you," She looked into Yaz's eyes. "It's difficult to adjust. You've lived in Sheffield all of your life, and now you've seen talking fish and a guy with a face of teeth. I understand,"

 "Yeah. Thanks." Yaz leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder, the Doctor rested her head on Yaz. Yaz's heart was beating really, really fast, for some reason.

 


End file.
